mapgamefandomcom-20200223-history
Glisean Dreams (Map Game)
Gliese 667C c. The most Earth-like planet confirmed to date. Just over 23.6 light years away from Earth, and a beautiful world in the vast darkness of space. It is a world orbiting the red star known as Gliese 667C, which is also part of the much larger Gliese 667 trinary star system. In the year 2564, after almost 500 years of rebuilding from the ashes of nuclear war, a reformed League of Nations launches the starship Genesis to the Gliese 667 Star System, in a final, desperate attempt to preserve human civilization. Their journey through deep space went on uninterrupted for 236 years, until their arival in the Gliese 667 star system. The crew and colonists were awakened early as a result of a reactor malfunction, which went through disastrous attempts of repair, and when Captain Yiang is assassinated, the crew of the Genesis splits into 7 factions, divided not by nationality, but by ideology and their vision of the new world. As the ship breaks apart in geocentric orbit, the colony pods are sent down to the surface and with the 7 factions en-route to the surface, they lay out their prospects, and their future deep beneath an alien sky. Rules 1. Be plausible. 2. All technological advances must remain plausible. 3. A mod's word is law unless proven otherwise. 4. Players are able to create their own factions out of the already existing 7 human factions around the mid-game. 5. To provide bonuses or troubles to the players, Genesis supply pods shall be scattered aross the planet. 6. A Planetary Council shall be formed once the human factions regain contact with one another, seeing as at the start of the game, none of the initial 7 human factions have knowledge of the other 6. 7. There are 4 victory conditions: Domination, Diplomatic, Evolutionary, and Return. : a. Domination: Eliminate the other human factions, and secure your dominance as the leader of humanity through military force. : b. Diplomatic: Become democratically elected by 2/3rds of the Planetary Council and establish yourself as the leader of mankind through diplomacy. : c. Evolutionary: Advance to the next stage of human evolution via either cybernetics, genetic engineering or transcendence. : d. Return: Reestablish communications with Earth, assuming it survived (whether it survived or not will be determined via RNG), and send a ship back to the Earth. If the Earth had not survived, or the planet is not technologically advanced enough, then this victory condition shall be rendered invalid. 8. Human factions start with the recovered technologies from the colony pods, and surrounding supply pods from the Genesis, although recovering the Genesis wreckage in orbit will provide them a significant technological bonus. This means that until you can regain access to some basic technologies, the humans are stuck in a technological dark age most of the early game. 9. Have fun! The 5th Dimension This is the section for which any user listed here will not be allowed to participate. *Prisioner_001 (Eric4e): Banned due to posting as Master Crim's company, Takanashe Cybernetics, in Gloria Hominis without permission, and from any future games (often considered vandalism). Nonsensical posts. Copyright infringement of the "Wreck-it-Ralph" series. Bad grammar. Childishness. This ban will be applied to any map games to be done in the near future. Map Mods Creator of the Known Universe:Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 00:36, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Head Galactic Guardian: Galactic Guardian: Galactic Guardian: Planetary Datalinks (Mapmaker): The Starchild (Narrator): Factions Human Factions *Gaia's Stepchildren: firesofdoom *Glisean University: Graham Industries. Creating the future, today. (talk) 01:02, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *League Remnant: CaptainCain (talk) 20:54, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *God's Enlightened: SuperGalaxys (talk) 09:24, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *Fahari Industries: RichMill *Terran Legion: *Hive of Mankind: SkyGreen24(P,Q) 11:01, December 14, 2014 (UTC) Extraterrestrial Factions '''NOTE: '''Any player, regardless of time period, is free to create their own extraterrestrial faction. *Jyuian Tribe: *Clan Kiuhal: *Yujiilni Tribe: *Respiol Tribe: *Ioliat Tribe: *Clan Up'rte: *Clan T'hhuil: IrishPatriot (talk) 08:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *Chiefdom of Ed'padit: *R'gren Tribe: *Pl'rtyu Tribe:Shikata ga nai! 20:48, December 14, 2014 (UTC) *Clan R'smaio: *Chiefdom of Bert'sa: *The Murder: LightningLynx89 The Game 2800 CE (0 A.P.) Category:Map Games Category:Space Category:Glisean Dreams (Map Game)